


JUST A FLESH WOUND

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: The challenge word was "graze".Sam may be six-feet four and built like a brick shit house, but that doesn't matter. He's still Dean's little brother.





	JUST A FLESH WOUND

Sam sat down at the table. “It’s just a graze, Dean.” 

Dean ignored him. He put the first aid kit onto the table and, after sorting through it, brought out a pair of scissors. Turning back to Sam, he cut open the blood-dappled sleeve of his shirt and laid bare the wound, which was, in fact, merely a graze. 

“Dean, I –” 

“Shut it, Sam.”

Trying to keep calm, Dean cleaned his brother’s “wound” and slapped a bandage on it. 

Then, job finished, he looked Sam in the face and said through gritted teeth, “Next time I say duck, DUCK!”


End file.
